RAin
by amazonian rush
Summary: [TAIORA] I'm tired. Let it rain. Let her betray you and I, let the person she loves betray me, let it be... for we have each other from this moment on.


**RAin**

* * *

Rain poured on us, but we ignored it.

I fought with the droplets of water blinding my vision, determined to see him. I shook water out of my auburn hair, shivering slightly.

He was just sitting there at the bus stand, looking for something that'll never appear. But he didn't seem aware of it. He just sat there like a, a dazed idiot who wouldn't even notice if a blizzard hit him.

I knew what – or, who – he was looking for, but I rather not say. I rather not tell him she's never coming back, at least, never to him. I knew how he must felt, because he wasn't the only one she'd betrayed.

But I wasn't as hurt as him.

Truthfully, I was relived to get an easy way out of the situation.

But he hadn't. He'd take the blow with a lazy smile, but inside… oh, inside, I _knew_ he was breaking.

And she knew, too. But she had wanted an easy way out too, and she was madly in love with the other man.

Someone she should never had loved in the first place. But love's blind, as they say. And he was in love with her too.

Their love made us the guilty ones and them the victims.

So we had no one else to go but each other.

I approached him, my snickers drenched in the puddles of water. _Plop, plop_, my snickers went.

_She'd never wear snickers_, I thought calmly. _She'd wear high heels, maybe Gucci._

Slightly relived to be out of the rain's way, I sat next to him. I made a huge deal of slipping on my Walkman, resolutely ignoring his blank stare. The dulcet voice of the singer filled my ears, taking my minds of him. I regretted my decision, though, because the voice mixed with the _tap-tapping_ of the rain made me dizzy.

I've never been out in the rain before. Surprisingly, it had a soothing effect on me. The coldness enveloped me in its embrace, the falling water made a spectacular view to watch.

_Tap-tap_, it goes as it rained on the roofs of houses. _Tap-tap._

Sometimes, cars would pass by, splashing the puddles of water. I cursed if the water reached me, but he acted nonchalant, infuriating me a little. Passer-bys would walk past, but no one joined us. Perhaps they were scared by the ever present misery clouding us, I wouldn't know.

For the first time in this chaotic week, I felt relaxed.

Maybe it was because he was beside me. Maybe it was the heat radiating from his muscular body. Maybe it's because he was just there, as a friend, accompanying me in my sadness whereas people I called friends stayed away from me, instead flocking themselves around fabulous, wonderful her.

Maybe it was because we shared the same sad tale. Overall, I felt relaxed, and in the heavy rain with my Walkman at the bus stop, it was all that mattered.

I sensed his lips moving, so I took off my headphones. "Yes?"

He stared at me for a second. "Am I not good enough, Sora?"

I sighed. I could have record this recurring question and it wouldn't even fit a cassette.

"No, Tai. She just… she just love him more." I went back to my headphones.

His lips moved again. Again, I took off my headphones.

"Hmm?"

"I love her, Sora, I really do."

"No one doubts you."

Silence stretched between us. The rain continued pouring. Thankfully, we were sheltered by the bus stop's roof.

He spoke up, shattering the uneasy silence.

"She did."

"Really?" I said mildly. He never came across to me as someone who didn't love her. If there's one man who loved her in this world, it's him.

It turned out he had a competition.

"She said… She said I never loved her. She said I love you."

I didn't respond. My headphones lay forgotten in my lap. My head was down; I'd rather not face him.

In my life, there are only three people outside my immediate family who confessed of loving me. Each time they did, they always took me by surprise. The third person was the one she loves, and now he had done the same thing too. But I knew what to say in those occasions, even though I wasn't truthful.

But I had nothing to say now. I wasn't surprised; I was expecting it. The third person had accused me of loving him, but I just shrugged.

I was in love with him. Had been for, oh, my entire life? But he never noticed.

Maybe that's why her betrayal didn't affect me. Maybe I felt slightly guilty of enjoying myself at other people's expenses. But that's how I felt.

"Tell me, Sora," his voice shook. "Tell me she's being ridiculous. Tell me she lied."

I took a deep breath. "She bluffed, Tai. She's worming herself out."

I returned to my headphones, my hands shaking slightly. The rain kept falling, denying people the pleasure of the beams of the sun.

I sensed his body tensed beside me. I could hear the confusion in his voice when he spoke again, could sense the gloom in him. I took of my headphones and listened.

"But… I think I do, Sora. I think I do love you."

"But?" I was tired. Her betrayal had not affected me, just exhausted me.

"I was unfaithful." He sounded rejected.

I turned to him, holding his gaze. His amber eyes were blurred slightly, confusion and sadness merged together. I took his big hands in mine, his warm enveloping my cold hands. I trembled as I left a lingering kiss on his lips, savouring the brief moment together.

I smiled shakily when I broke off the kiss, a tear rolling down my cheeks. Again and again, I kissed him, not bothering to care whether anyone's watching. I felt he trembled; of pleasure or disgust I couldn't tell. And the rain continued pouring, making us shivered with cold.

But I didn't give a damn. The moment was mine. And I seized it.

After a while, I let him go. With my blurry vision, I made out two figures in the distance. I knew who they were; I could recognise that perfume and that cologne from miles away. But I didn't give a damn. All I cared was him.

He was gazing at me with a weird expression on his face. I couldn't tell whether he was pleased. Oh, I pray to God he was! I couldn't face another rejection, not from him.

He didn't say anything. He kept gazing at me with that weird expression.

"Maybe-" I started, but he cut in.

"Wait."

He pulled me towards him, holding my face to face him. I was drowning in his amber eyes as his lips touched mine, yet his nervousness didn't escape me. Neither does mine.

The figures were getting closer. I ignored it. It was a miracle he didn't get away from me; he could have smelt her perfume from Osaka if she's in Tokyo. Yet; yet he kept kissing me, sucking in my breaths.

Breathlessly, I heard her footsteps halted. Her companion had too. I sensed them watching us, but he hugged me fiercely as he left another kiss on my lips. My lips were swollen now, but do I care?

Their footsteps were retreating. I saw her retreating back in the corner of my eyes, her companion's arms around her. Unlike me earlier, they were protected by an umbrella. I felt something, a part of me, was ripped apart as they went, but a huge part was restored to me as he continued to kiss me.

After a while, when the rain was beginning to stop, I broke away from him. His tears were gone, but not the weird expression. I love it; I'd rather it stayed on his handsome face forever.

I smiled. "You were not alone, Tai. I was, too."

I began to cry.

* * *

Before I fell asleep in his arms that night, I checked my messages. It turned out she'd messaged me. 

_We're sorry, Sora. We really are._

I had lost her. I had lost the third person to her. But she'd lost him to me.

Is this betrayal?

Fin.

* * *

_Hmm... i haven't updated my other stories. i really should. humm... i will. but my eyes are very, very sore right now since it's infected with some sort of disease. but i'll be fine. thanks for reading!!!!! MUAH_


End file.
